The Start of a Beginning
by MyLugiaTamer
Summary: This is the start of a new adventure for our new heroes. Story will take place in Kanto and later in the other regions. I will update whenever I have the time due to having work. NOT ACCEPTING OCS FOR THE TIME BEING. Rated T for foul mouthed-ness
1. Help!

**-MyLugiaTamer jumps into the screen- **

**What's up guys? Well here we are, starting a new story. The problem I'm having is I need OCs with this story. About 3-4 are fine, but the first people to submit me one get to be in the beginning of the story with a new OC of mine as well (If you have known me you know what I mean)**

**Anyways back on topic, like I said send OCs so this could make this story more exciting. Here is the form, Pm me or review the form.**

**FORM**

**Name :**

**Age :**

**Appearance :**

**Personality :**

**Partner Pokemon : (Make sure it's not a legendary it's the beginning of the story, make it believable)**

**Bio :**

**Quirks :**

**Strengths ( Both Pokemon and your OC ) :**

**Flaws ( Both Pokemon and your OC) :**

**Thanks for filling it out and dont forget to send it!**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting off the boat

**MLT appears out of nowhere**

**Hey guys this is the actual start if my new story, and this story will have non-canon moments. It takes place in the pokemon yellow game. I will see you guys in the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

Location: S.S Angel

3rd person POV

A nineteen year old boy was sleeping with a female Pikachu on his right side. Suddenly the figure wakes up with a groggy face.

The figure stretched and tried to wake up his companion only to receive a small Thundershock, the female Pikachu was still asleep. The boy looked at his companion with shock.

"Did you really just do that?!" He squeaked, which was abnormal due to his really deep voice.

All his Pikachu do was laugh inwardly. The boy just shook his head and proceeded to get up and get dressed.

He put on a sky blue polo t-shirt with horizontal thick black stripes, boot cut jeans, carbon metallic glasses, black and red tennis shoes, black fedora with vertical gray stripes, blue fingerless gloves, and white headphones with black trimming around his neck.

This nineteen year old boy was named Francis Jakobs. He had black shoulder length bedhead hair, but was usually covered by the black fedora.

While he was changing the Pikachu stretched and jumped down from the bed. The female Pikachu's name was Rika, and the only noticeable feature was that she had a v shaped ear on her left side, which was caused by an accident.

"You look really silly right now." She giggled in a cutesy voice.

Francis looked behind him, "Well you were the one that shocked me." He chuckles.

Did I also mention he could talk to pokemon?

Rika just giggles again, "Well don't wake me up while I'm sleeping."

Francis looks to his side, embarrassed. Rika doesn't pay any heed to this and just jumps onto his shoulder.

"You look much better now."

Francis grabs Rika and gently on puts her on the floor, "What ever you say, Rika." Just then the announcement came.

_"We will arrive at the Kanto region in a few minutes, thank you for using S.S Angel as your transportation._

_"Perfect." _Francis said mentally.

Line break

Rika and Francis walked out of their room, and went to the door on his left to his door; where his friend Ethan Lapis was sleeping. Francis opens the door and be Rika and him go inside to wake Ethan and his Absol, Wolfe, up.

Rika walks up to the sleeping form of Wolfe and nudges him awake. Wolfe wakes up and says in a sleepy voice.

"Rika what are you doing here?" Rika giggles.

"We came here to wake you guys up, I still see you wake up groggily Wolfe."

Wolfe stretches his body and shakes his head, "No I'm up. Now let's go wake up Ethan."

Rika smiles, "Don't worry my partner in crime is doing that." Wolfe looks at Rika with a confused look.

"Partner in crime?"

Cuts to Francis walking up to Ethan's bed

Francis nudges Ethan awake, "Hey Ethan you need to get up and get dressed." Ethan wakes up slowly, "Oh hey what's up?" He said while rubbing his eye.

Ethan then gets up, "Can you and Rika leave I gotta change." The nineteen year old boy nodded and headed out.

-later-

After the sixteen year old boy finished changing he and Wolfe met up with Francis and Rika. Francis nodded and looked intently at Ethan's appearance.

He had raven-black hair that is always messy. Which he refuses to to let it be brushed or combed, so he always looks like he just woke up. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with dark jeans. He has silver-blue eyes. He is very pale. He has a barely visible scar over his right eye, a few on his shoulders, and a deep scar on his stomach. He also can talk to pokemon, like Francis can, but doesn't like to show it.

Ethan oblivious to Francis' stare, stated out, "Should we wake up Josh?" Just then a voice piped up to the left.

"I'm already up."

Ethan and Francis turn their heads look at Josh.

Joshua is a seventeen year old boy, he's 6'4 and is largely built, which intimidates most people. He has straight light brown hair that's cut to stop at mid neck and covers his right eye. He also wears reading glasses and has blue eyes. Josh wore a red tee shirt, black hoodie and dark blue jeans with black shoes.

While they were looking at each other, the boat made another announcement.

_"We have arrived at the Kanto region, thank you for riding with us at the S.S Angel."_

Josh then said, "Well we better go." After he said that his Vulpix, Angel, jumped on his shoulder. Francis, Ethan, and Josh, with their partner pokemon all got off the boat.

Line break

"Alright we're off the boat how close are we to Pallet Town?" Josh asked, pushing up his glasses. Francis looked at the map to them by the staff on the boat, "Um about five or six miles."

"That doesn't sound too far." Ethan pointed out.

"Meh could be worse." Francis replied.

The group then started to walk to their destined location.

During the walk to Pallet Town the group's partner pokemon were talking behind them.

"So Wolfe, Angel are you guys excited?" Rika asked the two questioned likeminded. Wolfe and Angel looked at the Electric Mouse pokemon in confusion, "For what?"

Rika giggled, "For the adventure, sillies."

Angel and Wolfe just said, "Ohhhhhh." Just then Francis called Rika over. The Electric Mouse looked at the two pokemon she was talking to.

"See ya later, guys." She then ran and jumped on Francis' shoulder.

Wolfe looked at Angel in disbelief, "Why is Rika so happy today?" Said pokemon looked up at the disaster pokemon, "Duh, because it's a start of a beginning."

**End scene**

**MLT falls from the screen. He then proceeds to fix his glasses like nothing happened.**

**Hey guys how did you like the story? It put my sweat and mind into it so I hope it was enjoyable. Anyways I'm going to wrap things up so it won't be as confusing.**

**1: The group will get their pokedexes, backpacks, and pokeballs from professor Oak.**

**2: Francis will get the 3 starter pokemon when they get there because like I said it will have non canon moments.**

**And that's pretty much it so goodbye for now.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Rival and Meeting the Prof

**MLT runs away from rabid squirrels, and closes door behind myself, "Hey guys sorry I didn't post right away but you know... work and stuff. Anyways I've got this chapter up so enjoy."**

**MLT hides under the bed with a pillow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the OCs except for Francis and the rival trainer who will be coming up.**

The three trainers and their pokemon were walking down the dirt path when Josh piped up, "When do you think we can get to Professor Oak's lab?" Francis looked at the map and replied back, "Well we've been walking for at least a mile or two so maybe three to four more miles left."

Ethan sighed and grabbed a chocolate bar and ate it to calm him down. Suddenly a person shoved Francis which made him stumble. Josh became infuriated and grabbed the person's collar, "What the hell was that for, you need to apologize to my friend here."

The person glared at Josh and shoved him away, which didn't work due to Josh's large stature, "Tch, why do I need to?" He glared at Francis, then turned back to Josh, "He obviously was in the damn way." That sentence made the three friends and their partner pokemon to growl. Ethan took a huge bite from the chocolate bar to calm himself down.

The person had a pale light built body body with a height around 5'11" , with hazel shaggy hair and eyes, a red shirt with blue zig zags across it, black jeans, white tennis shoes, and gold goggles around his neck.

The person then smirked and remarked, "I'll apologize if he manages to beat me in a Pokemon battle." Francis just nodded, not saying a word.

XXXXX

Francis and the person were staring at each other from across the battle field, not moving a muscle. Then, the person sent out his Pidgey,this gave the go to Francis to send out Rika.

"Pidgey use gust on his Pikachu!"

The bird pokemon proceeded to flap his wings creating a mini tornado, launching it at Rika.

"Rika dodge the Gust attack then counter with Shock Wave!" Francis shouted calmly. The female Pikachu moved quickly to the side and used Shock Wave, hitting Pidgey on its back, stunning the tiny bird. The trainer then commanded the Pidgey to use Sand-Attack, which hit Rika on the eyes.

Rika proceeded to wipe her eyes, giving her an open chance to hit her. Pidgey then used Gust, which didn't deal much damage due to Flying being inaffected to Electric. After she finished rubbing her eyes, which were still filled with a bit of sand. Francis then told her to use Shock Wave on the Pidgey.

She did so, which knocked out the tiny bird pokemon.

The trainer growled and returned his pokemon.

"Sorry." He admitted quietly, "But I still hate you, and only this once I'll tell you my name."

Francis raised his brow. "It's Seth Tallis." The trainer who revealed himself said, then left without looking back.

Josh and Ethan came up to Francis, with Ethan telling Francis, "Wow I can't believe that guy." After he said that Josh nodded his head in agreement.

XXXXX

After fixing up Rika, thanks to Josh's help they continued to Pallet Town. The three trainers pokemon were talking to each other behind their masters.

"Are you sure your okay Rika? You did take a Sand-Attack to the eyes" Wolfe asked his friend, concerned for her safety. Rika nodded and cheerfully replied, "Don't worry about it, Angel's master fixed me up."

Angel just smiled and the three of them continued to walk.

XXXXX

The three friends soon arrived at Pallet Town, with looks of happiness on their faces. Well sort of Ethan didn't show it, but it did show in his eyes.

They continued to the Professor's lab. Once they got there Oak noticed them and waved with a big grin plastered on his face. "Ah welcome boys I see that you're here early, I was expecting you in another our or two." Josh replied back, "Yeah we decided to leave at an earlier time for the boat ride here, so here we are."

Professor Oak smiled and then got several items on his desk.

"Here you go." The professor gave the trio matching beige backpacks, five extra pokeballs, and their own pokedexes, but Francis noticed he only received two extra pokeballs.

"Uh, Professor how come I only have two empty pokeballs, aren't I supposed to have five?" Professor Oak smiled, "I'm glad you asked Francis, you see I received three pokemon a few days ago, and I wanted to give someone the pokemon."

"But, why me?" Oak smiled some more, "Let's just say it's a little gift." He then got three pokeballs from a pod(?) and gave it to Francis, who took it with gratitude. "Thank you professor."

The trio then left the lab, and walked a few feet away from it. "Can we see the pokemon, Francis?" Ethan asked, who got a happy nod in return.

He then threw the tree pokeballs in the air releasing a bipedal red lizard with a beige tummy and an active fire on the tip of its tail, a bipedal blue turtle with a pale yellow stomach and a brown shell, and a four-legged green dinosaur with a huge bud seed on its back and gray spots here and there.

The three got their pokedexes out, and scanned the three new pokemon.

XXXXX (I'm too lazy to put the info down so you can go on Bulbapedia to check it out)

After scanning the three pokemon Francis gave the three new acquired pokemon names. The male Charmander that now goes by the name of Blaze, the female Bulbasaur that now goes by the name of Tina, and the male Squirtle that now goes by the name of Wavern.

"Well now that's out of the way let's get moving shall we?" Ethan pipped up. Josh and Francis nodded and the three started to leave. Making their way to Viridian Forest with their pokemon by their sides.

**MLT pops out with bandages covering various parts on his body, "Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you want to learn more out the new rival, Seth Tallis, you can check on his full info on my profile.**

**So I'll see you guys in the next chapter, and I hope to get more OCs in the future.** **MLT hides back under the bed with the same pillow.**


	4. Chapter 3:The road to Pewter City p1

**MyLugiaTamer walks in the room in pyjamas with tired eyes, "Hey guys I know I'm late with this chapter, but I have a good reason for it," rubs neck sheepishly, "I have been busy with work and family things so I never get the time to do things I want to do, but here you guys go...Enjoy."**

**Disclaimer: You probably already know**

The three friends proceeded to leave Pallet Town and enter Route 1. Francis looked at the map, "So we go through Route 1 and then go through Viridian City and Viridian Forest before we can make it to Pewter City."

Josh and Ethan nodded, then continued to walk.

"So about this journey," Ethan looked at Francis with a blank stare, "By the time we finish it, won't you be in your early twenties?" That earned a light punch from the older male, "Oh, yeah make fun of the older person out of the three."

Ethan snickered, "Who said I was making fun of you? I was just stating a fact." Francis shook his head with a smile,"Yeah." He then looked at the grass, when he saw a Pidgey picking at the ground with its beak. Francis sent out Blaze and looked at the Charmander.

"I need you to help me with something, Blaze." The Charmander looked at him in silence, "Can you weaken that Pidgey over there, so I can catch it?"

Blaze nodded, "Yes sir!"

**-Enter battle scene-**

"Blaze use scratch!" Francis tells the lizard like pokemon. Blaze ran up to the unsuspecting Pidgey and scratched it on the chest area.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Is what Ethan, Francis, and Blaze heard the Pidgey say, Which was weird since the voice sounded female. Blaze didn't respond and waited for its trainer to tell him his next move.

"Blaze continue to use scratch."

Blaze tried to use scratch on the tiny bird pokemon, but was stopped by a Gust attack. The Charmander was blown back, but got up after that,"That was a cheap shot, sweety!"

The Pidgey was infuriated being called "sweety" and used a powerful Gust attack, "Blaze dodge to the side and use Scratch on the side!" Francis called out to the Charmander, who proceeded to do so.

Blaze dodged to the right before the attack hit him, and he scratched the Pidgey's side. The tiny bird pokemon was taken by surprise when Francis threw a pokeball at it.

**Roll**

**Roll**

**Roll**

**Ding!**

"Alright I got a new pokemon!" Francis cheered then went to go get the pokeball. He looked at the Charmander that was next to the ball, "You did a good job Blaze," Francis then got out the Charmander's pokeball and made the lizard like pokemon return to it, "You did a good job today, I'm proud of you."

XXXXX

"So what are you going to name it?" Josh asked Francis, who thought for a second then got it, "I'll name her Kiriae." Ethan and Josh raised an eyebrow, but didn't question their friend.

The three continued to walk in awkward silence until they arrived at Viridian City.

"Looks like we made it, right guys?" Josh looked at Ethan and Francis, who looked at each other then gave him a forced smile, "Yeah. Sure." They both said in unison. Then the trio entered the city.

"Hey guys can we go to the Pokemon Center?" Francis asked, "I need to heal my Pokemon, and Rika." The female Pikachu stared at her friend with a blank look on her face,"So you call me by name and not your other companions."

Ethan snickered at this, which made the older male facepalm,"Let's not get started, Rika." Francis looked at his companion, who was on his shoulder, with a stern look on his face.

Josh looked at his friends in back of him, "Are we going to the PokeCenter or what?" This got the other two boy's attention and they all went to the PokeCenter.

XXXXX

Once they got in the three friends were greeted by chairs, tables, book shelves, and other things. Since Francis was the one that needed to get his Pokemon healed, Josh and Ethan went to a vacant seat to wait for Francis' Pokemon to be healed.

Francis walked up to Josh and Ethan, when he saw another person talking to them. The nineteen year old walked up to them,"Hey guys." He looked at the person they were talking to, "Who's this?"

Josh started to introduce the person,"Francis this Riley Crescent, she's a trainer like you." The boy nodded and got a good look of Riley.

Riley has short dark purple hair and red eyes with light skin. She has a slender but not very developed figure and is a bit short. She adorned purple tank top and black shorts with black sneakers. But what was odd is that she has a scar on her cheek and burns on her body, but Francis wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or not. She also seems to have fangs in her mouth.

"Hi, like your friend Josh here told you," She pointed at Josh, who waved," I'm Riley and you are?" Francis looked at her in silence, letting his serious side show up,"The name's Francis." He said a bit cautious, since he doesn't trust most people who were too friendly to him.

"Francis it's okay, she's a good person. You can trust her." Ethan said while popping a gummy worm into his mouth. Francis nodded and looked at Riley, "Ok I'll take my friend's word on it that you're good." He paused then grinned, "Riley Crescent, would you like to join us on our journey?"

**Cliff hanger! **

**Like I said in the beginning I'm sorry for not updating ASAP, but I'll try to update faster this time I'm sorry for making you guys wait for a while. Thank you to Twilightcrystalflame for the OC of Riley Crescent. Also this is part one of "The journey to Pewter City" so stay in your seats faithful readers!**

**MLT OUT!**


	5. Chapter 4: Road to Pewter City p2

**MLT is playing Legend of Zelda and sees you, "Hey guys!" Pauses game, "I have nothing else to do, since I'm off this weekend and my family and I aren't doing anything, so I thought I post another chapter today." Francis pops out of no where, "Can I do the disclaimer?"**

**"Sure..."**

**Francis: MLT doesn't own Pokemon or the OCs except for me and Seth.**

XXXXX

"What?" Riley raised an eyebrow to Francis' proposal, who in turn nodded. "Yup, I just asked if you wanted to join us in our journey." Francis rubs the back of his neck, sheepishly, "I mean if you want to, that's okay with me if you don't want to."

Riley closed her eyes and thought for a while, pondering if she wants to join them. She then opens her eyes and smiles, "I'd like to join." Francis, Ethan, and Josh smiled.

"Alright since we're done here," Josh pushes up his glasses, "Let's go to Viridian Forest now." Which received a nod from the rest.

-Outside-

"I can't wait to go inside Viridian Forest." Riley said. Francis snickered, "Hope your not scared of bug type pokemon." He then made his fingers move in a spooky fashion and made "ooo-ing" noises. Riley shook her head at Francis statement, and the 4 teens walked into the building, where the Viridian Forest entrance is.

Wolfe and Rika looked around to see no other people inside the building. Wolfe walked up to Ethan, "There are no other people or pokemon here." Ethan shrugged and the group went through the entrance of Viridian Forest.

Inside the forest is what most forests would be like; thick with trees, grass on the floor, and sort of dark and mysterious. The group continued their trek through the woods when they heard two sounds coming from different directions.

"I think we should split up and investigate the noises." Francis said, who received a "yes" in return. Francis then pointed at Ethan and Josh, "You two go check out that noise over there." He pointed to the right, where one of the sounds came from. The two teens nodded and walked to their destination in silence.

Francis looked at Riley, "So I guess that means you're with me?" The girl nodded and the two went to the opposite direction of Ethan and Josh.

XXXXX

Francis and Riley walked to the noise, which seemed to get louder the deeper into the forest they went. After several minutes they saw something in the distance. It was a boy at what seemed to be the age of 16, training with a bipedal blue Fox-like pokemon.

Francis brought out his pokedex,which told the male that the Fox like pokemon was a Lucario. It wasn't a good idea to bring out the pokedex, because it was loud enough for the Lucario and the boy to hear, which stopped their training.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Francis and Riley looked at each other with uneasy glances, but they decided to show themselves. "Hey there." Riley said to the boy, but Francis stayed quiet due to his personality to strangers.

The boy was high alert, just in case the two did anything funny. "Were you two watching us?" Francis stayed silent ,throwing cautious glances at the boy and his Lucario, so Riley did it for him, "Sort of, but we just came here to investigate the sounds." She looked at Francis and then back at the boy, "We didn't know it was you two, sorry for the intrusion." The girl said politely.

They were about to walk away, when the boy called out to them.

"Hey!" He paused to look at his Lucario, who nodded, "I want to join you two, but you have to battle me first." Riley was about to say something when Francis put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll take care of this." Riley stood there and nodded, not saying a word.

**-Enter battle scene-**

"Ruby use Aura Sphere!" The boy said to the Lucario, who seemed to be named Ruby. The Lucario bent down and put its hands on her side, where a blue sphere was being made in its palms. Suddenly Ruby thrust it's palms outwards which caused the blue sphere to rocket towards Francis.

Francis quickly sent out his Squirtle,Wavern. "Wavern use Withdraw, quick!" The Squirtle tucked in its head, arms, and legs just in time because the sphere hit the shell. The downside is that Wavern's shell got launched into a tree.

"Oof.." Wavern groaned inside his shell. But for Riley and the boy it was just a short, "Squirt..." Wavern got out of his shell.

"Ruby, Dark Pulse." Then the Lucario emitted a wave of darkness which hit Wavern dead on. Francis scowled at that move then looked at his Squirtle in concern, "You okay bud?"

"Y-yeah...(Squirtle...)" Wavern got up slowly.

"Ruby use Calm Mind then Aura Sphere again." The boy said which prompted Ruby to close her eyes.

Francis tried to form a plan in his head before the Lucario uses her next attack, while he was thinking eyes gaze stopped upon a tree, _"Wait." _He thought.

"Wavern I want you to stand in front of the tree and when Ruby uses Aura Sphere use Withdraw." The Squirtle nodded and did as told. He walked to a tree and stood in front of it, waiting for the next attack.

Ruby opened her eyes and brought her hands to her side, creating the same blue sphere in her palms, but this time the sphere grew bigger than last time. Ruby then thrust her palms toward again launching the sphere toward Wavern, who in turn knew what to do.

Right before it hit him, he quickly used Withdraw. He suddenly got hit and he ricocheted off the tree he was standing in front of and hit Ruby's abdomen area. This caught the Lucario off guard, in which Francis saw a good time to attack, "Wavern! Tackle!"

Wavern got out of his shell and tackled the taller pokemon in the legs, who fell on its back.

Francis was about to give another command when Ruby got up quickly and jumped back next to the boy. "That's good enough, you did well." He stopped talking for a moment then started talking, "Ruby tells me you did a good job wounding her, I'm Crimson and you probably already know Ruby, my female Lucario." He introduced himself and his partner.

Crimson was 3 inches smaller than Francis with white skin, short black hair, and blue eyes. He seems to have the muscle build of a young adult. He wore a blue jacket that has a flaming blue Aura Design on it. He also adorned black weather resistant pants with a berry pouch hooked onto his left pocket. A necklace with one Cherish Ball on it (Probably held his Lucario in it.) He has a pair of red and black running shoes and a medium sized knapsack.

"So what are your name's?" Crimson asked Francis and Riley. Francis didn't say anything, and went over to his Squirtle to see if he was ok. Riley now knowing that Francis doesn't like talking to strangers, minus her for some reason, talked for the both of them.

"Well I'm Riley Crescent and that over there is Francis." She then pointed at said teen, who was now returning Wavern into his pokeball, "I think he doesn't like talking to strangers."

Crimson waved it off, "No its okay, he probably has a good reason behind that."

**-Time skip-**

Francis, Crimson, and Riley were walking back to the road where they split into two directions, only to see Josh, Ethan, and another person!

_"Argh! There's too many people joining our team." Francis mentally thought, but then sighed, "But I guess it's a good thing probably cause I need more friends, not just Ethan and Josh."_

Right after talking to himself the other newcomer popped right in front of the other three, "Hi my name is Cody Fisher and you three are?"

Francis like always stayed silent, since he didn't know Cody either.

Cody had short black hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a silver shirt with a purple hooded jacket, jeans and white sneakers.

So Crimson and Riley decided to talk. "Well I'm Crimson, and that person over there is Francis." Crimson pointed at Francis. Riley soon introduced herself, "I'm Riley Crescent, pleased to meet you Cody." She smiled gently. Francis walked over to Josh and Ethan, since he felt like himself when around them. "So how did you guys meet Cody?" He asked them.

"Well his Zorua transformed into Ethan and Cody came running towards us about to ask if we've seen his Zorua," Josh pushed up his glasses then continued talking, "Until he saw that there were two Ethans, and after that fiasco he introduced himself and his Zorua who was named Vega."

Francis nodded, "Seems reasonable." Ethan then piped up, "So who's that person you brought over?" Francis looked at Crimson then replied, "That's Crimson, we met him training with his Lucario, Ruby." He then sighed, "He then wanted to battle me and join us in our little group."

Ethan closed his eyes and Josh nodded his head slowly while making humming noises.

XXXXX

After the introductions from everyone, they decided to have lunch after that they would all continue to Pewter City. While waiting for Josh to finish cooking, everyone else did something of their choice while waiting.

Riley and Cody were talking, Ethan was sitting against a tree while Wolfe was resting next to him, Francis and Crimson were training their pokemon.

**-With Francis and Crimson-**

"Tina use Tackle on Ruby, Blaze use Ember, and Wavern use Water Gun!" Francis commanded the attacks to his companions, who did as told without second thought.

Tina ran at Ruby full force, but Crimson had given his partner an attack, "Ruby use Aura Sphere!" The Lucario launched the attack at Tina, who got hit dead on the side. Blaze shot a small stream of fire from his mouth while Wavern did the same thing, but with water instead.

"Ruby Dark Pulse!" A wave of darkness hit the two starters and made them crash into two separate trees, knocking the wind out of them. "She's strong, I can tell...(Char Cha Charmander...)" Blaze groaned, Tina and Wavern nodded. The three pokemon got up and waited for Francis to give them attacks.

"Tina use Vine Whip to lift up Blaze," The Bulbasaur nodded and two long vines erupted from her seed but on her back, and wrapped them around Blaze's abdomen area. This earned quizzical looks from Crimson and Ruby.

"Blaze use Ember on your hands and when it is on fire use Scratch on Ruby." Then Tina lifted Blaze and while doing that Blaze blew a small stream on fire on his hand, prompting it to light up. Suddenly Tina threw Blaze towards Ruby.

"Ruby Aura Sphere quick!" Ruby launched the blue sphere at Blaze, but it barley missed the lizard pokemon. Right after it missed Blaze then scratched Ruby with his flaming hand, which hit the Lucario on the cheek area. Ruby stumbled backwards holding onto her cheek.

"Wavern Tackle quick!" The Squirtle ran at the Lucario and tackled the Fox like pokemon in the side, but Crimson and Ruby weren't finished.

"GUYS FOOD IS READY!" Josh called out to the two teens training, which stopped them. They nodded at each other and walked to the rest of the group, bringing their pokemon.

XXXXX

"Josh I always wonder how your food is really delicious." Ethan said swallowing his food, in which made Francis nod in agreement. Crimson, Cody, and Riley not knowing what they mean just continued eating. Josh pushed up his glasses and replied, "Well I have my grandmother to thank for that, and Angel too." He then brought out his Vulpix.

This was a very bad idea for Josh because when Riley saw Angel she sat in her spot not moving with a look of shock in her eyes. Josh saw this and quickly returned Angel.

"Sorry Riley." Josh apologized. The small girl didn't reply for a while before shaking her head and smiling gently at Josh, "Its okay Josh you didn't know." Riley smiled gently, but Josh still felt guilty. The group continued to eat, along with their pokemon.

XXXXX

The group finally made it out of the forest, and saw Pewter City ahead of them. They were about to start walking when a Nidoran (male) ran in front of them. This made Francis grin, he was going to catch this pokemon.

**-Enter Battle Scene-**

"Rika use Thundershock." Francis told his partner, "Ok!" The Pikachu electrocuted the Nidoran with a small electrical shock which hit the small pokemon directly on the back.

After that attack the Nidoran, he started to run towards Rika going for a Tackle. "Rika dodge to the right." She tried to but the Nidoran had managed to hit the poor Pikachu. "OUCH! (CHAA!)" She started skidding and stopped at Francis' feet.

"Are you okay buddy?" Francis kneeled at his friend's side, right after he said that the Pikachu got up with a few scratches, but nothing too major to the third degree. "Just give me an attack, Fedora!" She grinned slightly at Francis's nickname. He rolled his eyes and pointed at the Nidoran, "Rika use Quick Attack now!"

Rika ran at a blur towards the smaller pokemon and hit him. While the Nidoran was dazed, Francis threw a pokeball at him.

**Roll**

**Roll**

**Roll**

**...**

**Ding!**

"Finally a new pokemon added to the team!" Francis proclaimed. He then went to the pokeball and picked it up, "I'm going to name you Nino," He smiled wide, "Welcome to the team." Suddenly Rika jumped onto his shoulder and smiled at him.

"We got a new friend. (Pika Pikachu Pi.) " She giggled

**-End Battle Scene-**

"Congratulations on catching that pokemon Francis." Crimson and Cody said in unison. "Yeah you did great!" Riley smiled, while Josh and Ethan grinned, while putting a thumbs up.

"Should we start heading to Pewter City now?" Ethan suddenly said, while eating a bag of gummy worms. Riley stood next to the pale boy, "Can I have some?" Ethan nodded and offered her some of the gummy worms. The small girl smiled widely and grabbed some and ate them.

Josh raised a brow, but just shook it off, "Let's go we need to get their before it gets dark." Everyone nodded and started walking towards the city.

-At Pewter City-

"Can we go to the PokeCenter now? My companions need healing." Francis told the group, who agreed with the older teen. They all started walking to their destined location.

XXXXX

After healing their pokemon the teens decided to eat their dinner at the PokeCenter's cafeteria, leaving their partner pokemon in the lobby.

Wolfe rested on the floor with Rika sitting on his back. Blaze, Tina, and Wavern were talking to Shadow, who was Riley's female Poochyena and partner. Vega was staring at Shadow with a flirty look and Ruby was leaning against a wall with her eyes closed and arms crossed across her chest. Angel was sleeping on a chair not to far from Vega, completely ignoring his flirty looks to Shadow. Nino was looking at everyone with caution, making sure they won't attack him suddenly.

"Today was fun, won't you guys agree?" Rika asked the others. The others agreed with her, except for Nino who stayed quiet.

**Done! Here you guys go, the final part of "The Road to Pewter City" **

**Thanks to Ventus Knight 2 and trynten gonzalez for the OCs, now this story will be really interesting.**

**-rubs shoulders- To be honest guys this is the longest chapter I have ever written in my whole story so far. If you guys want me to keep writing like this (the chapter being long) then write in with your reviews.**

**Good bye faithful readers and stay in your seats for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle against Brock

**MLT rushes into the room and closes it.**

**MLT: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, so yeah... Wait...**

**Seth: MLT doesn't own Pokemon or any of the OCs except for me and Francis.**

**MLT: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

XXXXX

After eating their dinner, the group decided to go to bed early. They all went to the counter and requested for their own rooms.

Once they got their keys they all went to their separate rooms and went to bed.

-The next day-

Francis woke up to hear noises outside his room. He quickly got his glasses and put them on, then went to change into his regular clothes. The teen looked at his bed to see his pokemon still sleeping peacefully. He let them be and went out of the room.

"Vega go away! ( Poochyena! ) " Shadow growled at the Tricky Fox pokemon while walking away. Vega ignored her request and kept following her. Francis raised a brow and looked around for his friends. "Hey Francis have you seen Ethan?" A voice said behind him. Francis rapidly spun around to see Josh, "Oh. I think he's still sleeping." Josh sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Of course his insomnia causes him to wake up late."

Josh then walked passed Francis, so he could go wake up the boy they were talking about. Francis shrugged and walked away to go look for his other friends.

He went out to the training grounds of the PokeCenter, and he saw Crimson and Ruby training. Francis walked up to them, " Hey guys do you know where the others are?" Crimson and Ruby stopped their training and looked at the taller teen, "Well..." Crimson pondered for a second, "I think Riley is buying some sweets from the PokeMart for her and Ethan, and Cody is taking care of Shadow and Vega."

Francis nodded glad to here that his friends were doing okay then got an idea, "Hey Crimson, you want to train?" Francis then remembered, "Yeah! It's because I have to battle this city's gym today!" The sixteen year old smiled at the request, "I would love to, I don't Ruby would mind either."

The Lucario nodded, "I don't mind at all, Francis. ( Lucario Lu Cario. )"

**-Enter battle scene-**

Francis sent out Kiriae, Tina, and Wavern.

"Kiriae use Gust!" The Tiny Bird pokemon flew up and started to flap her wings, creating a small tornado and launching it at the Aura Pokemon, but Crimson knew what to do. "Ruby Aura Sphere!" The pokemon did as told,making the blue ball go right through Kiriae's attack and hit the bird directly. Kiriae fell from the sky and crashed onto the floor, barely conscious.

Francis stared wide eyed and sent back the Tiny Bird pokemon into her ball. "Wavern use Withdraw and Tina use your Vine Whip attack on Wavern and throw him at Ruby." Both Pokemon nodded, the Squirtle quickly got in his shell and waited for Tina, who in turn used her vines to grab Wavern.

She raised him up and threw him towards Ruby. Crimson looked at Ruby, who nodded back, "Ruby use Dark Pulse." The Lucario emitted a wave of darkness, which hit the Bulbasaur and Squirtle. It did a good deal on Tina, who was knocked out with that hit, but Wavern was still in his shell.

He hit Ruby and backed away with a lot of scratches on his body. "Not bad, Ruby." He rasped. The Lucario grinned, "Thanks but flattering me won't work."

"Ruby finish this battle with a Dark Pulse!" Crimson shouted. Ruby once again emitted the wave of darkness at Wavern, who tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough to move. He got hit and was knocked out instantly. Francis smiled half heartedly and returned Tina and Wavern.

"Good job you guys, you did your best." Francis looked up to see Crimson and Ruby walking towards him with smiles on their faces. "You did well Francis." Both friends shook hands and went inside the PokeCenter to heal their pokemon.

**-Later-**

The whole group went out of the PokeCenter and headed for the Pewter City Gym. Since Francis was going to battle Brock, the others would just go to the bleachers and watch the battle. Cody wanted to battle Brock as well, but he only had Vega with him.

They all got inside the gym and went to their respective spots. Francis was on one side of the field, while on the other side the gym leader stood there with a smile on his face. "Ah so you must be my new challenger, my name is Brock and you'll be fighting me!" He pulled out a pokeball and threw it releasing a Geodude.

"Hah! (Geo!) " It cried. Francis grinned and sent out Blaze, knowing the type disadvantage. "Alright time to battle! (Char Charmander Cha!)" Blaze cried out in excitement.

"Geodude use Tackle!" Brock told his pokemon. The pokemon rolled at Blaze, managing to hit the Charmander.

"Heh.. not bad. (Char.. mander.)" Blaze said. "Blaze use Ember quickly!" Francis told the pokemon.

Brock wouldn't let that happen though, "Geodude use Tackle again." Both Pokemon did their respective attacks. Blaze managed to dodge Geodude's attack, by jumping to the right, and then hitting it with an Ember attack. "Geodude use Defense Curl."

The Rock pokemon curled itself into a ball to protect itself for Blaze's next attack. Francis thought for a second then got an idea, "Blaze I want you to Scratch, Geodude and when it uncurls itself use your Flaming Scratch attack!" The Charmander nodded and ran at the still curled up Geodude.

He gave it a good scratch making the Geodude unfurl itself. Blaze grinned maliciously and used Ember on his hand, making it go aflame. Geodude tried to move, but to its bad luck it couldn't move due to the grin Blaze was giving him.

"What's wrong with the Geodude?" Cody asked. Josh pushed up his glasses, "It seems that Geodude is paralyzed with fear from Blaze's smile." Cody nodded and looked on ahead. Ethan didn't like the look on the smile, and neither did Wolfe.

All of a sudden, Blaze scratched the Geodude as hard as he can, across its face, knocking the poor pokemon out. "Heh never mess with me! (Charmander Char Char!)" Blaze proudly stated, making Francis, Ethan, and everyone's partner pokemon sweatdrop.

Brock frowned and returned his Geodude, "Not bad, but get ready for your last challenge." He then released an Onix. The Rock Snake pokemon looked down at the Charmander, who was jaw dropping. "Blaze that's good, return." Francis returned the Lizard pokemon back into its capsule.

Francis then sent out Wavern. The Water pokemon looked at the Onix and grinned, "This should be easy. (Squirtle Squirt.)"

"Water Gun Wavern!" The Water pokemon shot a stream of water at the Rock Snake, damaging it to a majority. "Onix use Bind now!"

Onix wrapped itself around Wavern, constricting him. Wavern tried to move, but couldn't. "Wavern try to use Water Gun on Onix's face." Wavern opened its mouth and shot the stream of water at the Onix. The Onix grew angry and constricted harder.

"Eat this brat! (Onix!)" Onix growled, but Wavern didn't say anything. Wavern then shot another Water Gun at Onix, and said pokemon loosened his grip on the Squirtle, giving him enough room to jump out.

"You stupid brat! (ONIX!)" The Rock Snake screeched. "Wavern use Tackle while it's still angry!" The Squirtle ran full force into the Onix, knocking the Pokemon out.

"Alright!" Francis yelled happily along with Wavern who was jumping for joy. Their happy victory was stopped when Brock walked up to them, "You did a good job," He smiled and handed him the badge. "Here's the Boulder badge, you earned it."

Francis took the badge from Brock and looked at it, with a smile, "Well thanks Brock." He turned and started to walk away, "See ya later." This movement gave the others the okay and got up from their seats to follow the older teen out.

-outside the gym-

"Is Wavern alright?" Josh asked looking at Francis, who just nodded, "Yeah, we'll just got to the PokeCenter to get him healed." Josh nodded and continued to walk towards the PokeCenter of Pewter City one last time before heading to Mt. Moon.

Francis watched them all head to the PokeCenter ahead of him, he looked at Rika, who smiled warmly. "We got this, Fedora!" She exclaimed happily, but Francis scowled at being called Fedora.

**I don't know what to do here... oh wait I have an announcement for you guys! and I are going to do a collaborative story with me writing it since his/her computer doesn't work. Also I have another story called Gijinka Adventures, please check it out I would really appreciate it. That's all, see you guys later!**

***MLT snaps fingers and disappears **


End file.
